Many different types of pillows are manufactured and their properties vary considerably according to factors which as the shape of the pillow, the material from which the pillow is fabricated, the resiliency of that material, the age of the pillow, and so on. Similarly, there are many variations in mattresses each of which results from a different manufacturing technique, different materials, different resiliency and so on.
Since persons come in many different shapes, sizes, and weights, inevitably there will be many mismatches between sleepers, pillows and mattresses. In particular, poor pillow support is thought to require the neck muscles to partially support the head during sleep. As these neck muscles tire, the sleeper tosses and turns in order to provide some respite for the neck muscles but thereby disturbs their sleep.
The genesis of the present invention is a desire to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, the abovementioned difficulties by the provision of a pillow selection process and apparatus which takes into account the physique of the user and type of bed and/or mattress (e.g., slats, spring mattress, foam mattress, latex mattress, etc.).